Camping
by sooz06neji
Summary: quand nos shinobi s'en vont au camping des flots bleu...le film m'a inspiré
1. Chapter 1

Campez campeurs

CHAPITRE 1 :

Aujourd'hui encore on se demande pourquoi Godaime hokage à eut cette magnifique idée : partir en vacances avec ses meilleurs éléments en voyages pour les laisser se reposer.

De ce fait la compagnie aérienne se demanda pourquoi il y avait de tels energumaines en ce monde.

Avant l'embarquement il y eut quelques légers problèmes :

- Naruto, la porte D c'est par là , le prévint Sakura. Tout le monde était passé aux détecteurs de métaux mais quand le blond passa bien évidement il fallut que l'appareil se mette à sauner...

- Naruto pourquoi as tu pris autant de kumai ! Hurla Ino après que Naruto eut rempli tout une caisse d'armes blanches. Les vacances commencaient à peine que déjà, Naruto faisait parler de lui. Dans l'avion qui les conduiraient à l'aeroport d'Arcachon les Shinobis s'installèrent dans un ordre tout à fait particulier puisqu'ils devaient respecter les places inscrites sur leurs billets :

De ce fait Tenten se retrouva avec Lee près des hublots, derrière eux le pauvre Neji devait subir l'exitation de Naruto qui prenait l'avion pour la première fois, puis Tsunade avait pour voisine une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années blonde et qui jouait à la game-boy. Derrière Anko menaçait de tuer Kakashi si il tentait quoi que ce soit, Shizune tenait compagnie à une jeune femme à grosse poitrine (moins grosse que celle de Tsunade) qui lisait un magazine où des hommes posaient nus(.). La rangée du milieu était composée d'autant de duos étranges que la première. Au premier rang Sakura desespérait en entendant Chouji manger à côté d'elle alors qu'elle était au régime. Ensuite Shikamaru dormait, complétement affalé sur Shino qui s'en foutait royalement et qui discutait avec une mouche. Sasuke était rouge d'embarra puisque sa voisine, qui devait avoir son age, s'était lancé dans un dessin de nuditée masculine compléte. Derrière eux Kabuto faisait semblant de dormir pour ne pas accompagner Orochimaru aux toilettes (rappelons qu'Ororo a perdu l'usage de ses bras --' ). Azuma donnait ses cachets à Hayate en espérant qu'il ne lui vomisse pas dessus pendant le trajet.Rangée de droite : Gemna et Kurenai piquaient un petit roupillon. Kiba et Jiraiya, comme tout pervers qui se respectent, échangeaient leurs goûts en matière de femmes. Ino et Hinata jouaient aux cartes, bien sûr Hinata trichait avec son byakugan (.). Et Gai qui était tout seul comme un chien puant.

- Chers passagers nous allons décoller, veuillez attacher vos ceintures, déclara la voix de l'hôtesse.

- Wouaaa ! La voix elle vient des petits trous dans le plafond ! s'exclama Naruto.

- Ca s'appel un micro crétin, rétorqua Neji en le plaquant sur son siège pour qu'il cesse de gigoter.

- Les vacances commencent enfin ! Cria Kakashi. Vive les jolie filles sur la plage !

- Fermes là ! espèce d'obsédé ! Cria Anko en assomant le jounin.

L'appareil avança sur la piste sous le regard et les cris admiratifs de Naruto qui se fit assomer par Neji qui en avait marre de l'entendre parler à l'avion. L'appareil commença tout doucement à décoller :

- Je suis le roi du monde ! S'exclama joyeusement Gai.

- On est pas dans le Titanic ! rala Shikamaru, réveillé par le cri de la bête.

La fille à côté de Tsunade arreta sa game-boy et fixa la femme, intriguée par ces drôles de personnages qu'étaient les shinobis :

- Vous les accompagnez ? Demanda t-elle timidement.

- Malheureusement oui...Soupira la sanin. Si tu savais à quel point ils peuvent être idiots.

- Ca se voit, sourit la jeune fille.

La vois de l'hotesse retentit à nouveau : "cher passagers, le décollage s'est passé sans encombres, il nous reste douze heures avant l'atterissage à l'aéroport de Moscou, vous pouvez détacher vos ceintures"

- Le décollage s'est passé sans emcombres, répéta l'inconnue à côté de Shizune, comme si ils en avaient doutés, ironisa t-elle. Salopris de service aerien !

- Vous voulez un cachet anti-stress ? Interrogea la médico-nin.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis calme pourtant, informa la fille.

Du côté de Sasuke tout se passait très bien mis à part que la fille lisait à présent le kama-soutra ce qui accentua la gêne du shinobis, elle jeta un regard vers lui et lui donna le livre :

- Instruit toi ingnard, déclara t-elle.

- CA VA PAS NON ?

- Ben quoi ? c'est la nature.

Après trois heures de vol tout le monde commença à s'ennuyer ferme et Naruto eut une idée :

- On a cas changer de places pour parler avec d'autres personnes, proposa le blond.

- Oui ! Exellente idée ! S'enquit Neji en poussant Naruto par terre, vas donc voir ailleur si j'y suis.

La fille qui était à côté de Shizune alla à côté de Neji qui lorgna dans le décolté (c'est un mec). Naruto alla avec Tsunade, la perverse à côté de Kiba, la joueuse de Game-boy avec Sasuke, les autres bougèrent aussi dans des ordres imprécis. Gai, quand à lui resta seul tel un résidu de poulpe ménoposé.

Du côté de Kiba :

- Salut ô toi mec au corp de rêve ! Moi c'est Lyu.

- Kiba et voici mon chien Akamaru.

- OOOOOOOO un chien ! Moi j'adore les chiens !

- C'est vrai ? demanda Kiba rayonnant.

- Un peu mon n'veu ! Le chien est l'incarnation de la loyauté, marche lui sur la queue il ne se plaint pas et à part ses croquettes il ne demande rien ! Crois moi Kiba le chien c'est le meilleur ami de l'homme ! hahahaha (réplique de Roy Mustang dans Fullmetal Alchemist ).

Kiba regarda cette fille hystérique avec un regard méfiant, comme si elle était une bombe à retardement. Mignone, certes, mais complétement tarrée.

Du côté de Sasuke :

- comment tu fait trop le boss, déclara la fille en s'asseyant. Moi c'est Laura...Mais t'es pas assez bien pour que je te dévoile toute ma vie ! niark niark niark

- Pff m'en fou de ta vie, rala Sasuke.

- bouuuuuuuuuuuude Méchant !

- niark niark niark ! Moi c'est Sasuke Uchiwa. T'as quel âge au juste ?

- Ma grande soeur m'a dit qu'on ne doit jamais dire son âge à un inconnu , chantonna Laura.

- MAIS JE T'AI DIT MON NOM !

- 13 ans et toutres mes dents ! hahahaha ! (.)

- desespére moi aussi j'ai toutes mes dents.

Du côté de Neji :

- Ohio ! Sourit la fille en s'asseyant.

- Ohio, déclara Neji.

silence long et chiant une mouche passe

- J'm'appel Mélissa

- Moi Neji

silence 2 le retour

- il est bien cet avion, rit Melissa qui se foutait un peut de Neji. Tu viens souvent par ici ?

- Tu sais que c'est con ce que tu demande ?

- Ouais ! . Tu sais que t'ai pas très bavard ?

- Ouais ! .

Au bout de 8 heures tout le monde s'endormit sauf Kiba et Lyu qui étaient en pleine partie de strip-poker dans les toilettes. Sasuke se retrouva avec Laura complétement affalée sur lui et Neji avait malencontreusement posé sa main sur la poitrine de sa voisine qui, au reveille, le frappa violement. Ils attérirent enfin à l'aeroport de Moscou où ils feraient une halte pendant 3 heures. Les shinobis et les trois filles allèrent au restaurant où Chouji se régala comme jamais. Gai était enfin entouré de personnes. Kiba faisait la tête et Lyu rayonnait, chose courrante chez elle, elle ne perdait JAMAIS au strip-poker. Naruto collait Sakura qui, fidèle à elle même, collait Sasuke qui, fidèle à lui même, s'en foutait et parlait à Laura qui tenait le bras de sa soeur qui parlait de choses pas très catholiques avec Lyu, Neji et Kiba.

A table la bonne ambiance régnait si ce n'est que Tenten faisait la tête de voir son "nejinounamour" discuter avec une "blondasse chieuse et ininteressante" ce à quoi la "blondasse" répondit :

- Moi au moins j'ai pas les oreilles de Mickey. Neji s'étouffa avec un petit poid avant de se tapper une barre.

Kiba faisait la tête car Lee draguait Lyu qui ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Shikamaru était au téléphone avec Temari qui, apparement était partie en vacances, elle lui parla de Gaara qui draguait tout ce qui bougeait, Kankuro qui...Ben qui faisait pareil et elle qui s'emmerder en attendant de revoir "la feignasse" ce à quoi Shikamaru répondait : "mieux vaut être une feignasse qu'une femme violente". Ino regardait Chouji manger, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne lui prenait plus la tête avec ses histoires de régimes, après tout Chouji resterait Chouji, gros ou maigre ça ne changeait rien.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

L'avion avait enfin attérit à Arcachon (je sais pas si y a un aeroport à Arcachon mais c'est pas grave) et la joyeuse troupe prit le bus que Tsunade avait eut le bon sens de reserver, les ermites aux crapauds et limaces se mirent ensemble au premier rang pour parler "du bon vieu temps". Derrière Orochimaru insultait Shizune qui ne voulais pas l'accompagner aux chiottes, Anko menaçait Kabuto qu'elle le turait si il voulais aider Orochimaru, Laura et Sasuke commentaient le paysages qui défilait derrière les vitres du car, Mel et Lyu parlaient de leur différents fantasmes, Neji et Kiba écoutaient, complétement traumatisés par ce qu'ils entendaient. Genma chantait une berceuse à Hayate qui semblait encore plus malade que d'habitude, Gai et Lee parlait de "l'éclosion de la jenesse en fleur". Deuxième rangée Sakura souriait en voyant Naruto montrer ses fesses aux voitures qui passaient, kurenai et Azuma faisaient un combat de pouces. Kakashi lisait "le paradis de la drague" alors que Tenten lisait un magazine féminin. Ino forçait Chouji à manger des fruits plutôt que des chips. Shikamaru, affalé sur les deux sièges, piquait un roupillon et enfin, Shino et Hinata parlaient (et oui ! Shino n'est plus muet ! .)

En moins de dix minutes ils arrivèrent au "camping des flots bleus", les filles allèrent directement à l'accueil étant des habituée et prirent les 3 tentes 8 places qu'elles laissaient là à chaque fin de vacances. Elles attendirent les shinobis qui avaient du mal à se mettre d'accord pour la répartion. Deux jeunes hommes, un roux et un chatain, accompagnés d'une fille blonde comme les blès passèrent. Ils s'arretèrent net en voyant la troupe devant l'accueil.

- Et merde, pensa Gaara, c'est la fin de nos vacances...

- HEY Gaara ! Appela Naruto en faisant des grands signes. Comment vas tu ?

- Bien avant que tu arrive, répondit Kankuro.

- Tu te la joue Brice de Nice ? Interrogea Melissa en louchant sur les abdos de Kankuro.

- Et toi Claudia choufleur ? Sourit Kankuro.

- Pas du tout ! Je suis bien mieu qu'elle ! hahahahahahaha ! Lyu assoma Melissa qui commençait à entrer dans un délire plus gros qu'elle, et fit signe à Neji de ramasser ce qu'il restait de son amie qui gisait au sol.

- Tu fou quoi ici le naze ? Demanda Temari à Shikamaru.

- Ca se voit pas ? Répondit le Nara. 'tain j'vais devoir te supporter pendant les vacances, la poisse !

- Alors j'm'en vais ! Cria Temari en tournant les talons et en trainant ses frères par le col. Shikamaru sourit, il avait gagnè la première manche de leur combat habituel.

Pour plus d'entente au sein du clan des shinobi les ninjas de Konoha se mélangèrent avec ceux de Sauna et les trois filles. De ce fait Gaara partagea sa caravane avec Naruto. Mel et Lyu accueillirent Kankuro (pour le plus grand bonheur de Melissa), Temari et Shikamaru se retrouvèrent ensemble malgrès leurs protestations. Tsunade et Jiraiya ensemble. Orochimaru et Kabuto durent faire de la place à Gai (je suis cruelle !). Genma, Hayate et Kakashi se retrouvèrent à trois parceque Anko ne voulais pas de Kakashi avec elle. Sakura et Ino se firent une joie de voir débarquer Sasuke qui fut heureux d'être accompagné de Laura. Shizune, Kurenai et Azuma allèrent directement racheter des cigarettes et des jeux de sociétés pour passer le temps. Shino se retrouva avec Neji, ce qui lui convenait, au moins il ne serait pas embété, puis Tenten et Hinata se joignirent à eux ce qui causa une crise de boudage chez les deux jeunes hommes. Chouji, Kiba et Lee furent complétement traumatisés en apprenant qu'Anko partagerait la tente avec eux.

A peine l'après midi arriva t-elle que tout le monde alla à la plage, l'équipe de Sauna les accompagna puisque Temari voulais faire payer à Shikamaru son attitude. Mel resta sur la plage en surveillant tout de même sa petite soeur qui allait dans l'eau en compagnie de Sasuke lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle :

- Salut Claudia, sourit Kankuro.

- Tiens Brice, répondit Melissa, pas en train de surffer ?

- Nan plus sérieusement, reprit Kankuro, tu à un copain ? La jeune fille fit non de la tête. Cool je peux rester là alors, conclut Kankuro en s'allongeant. C'est la première fois que je viens par ici, annonça Kankuro.

- Je viens ici depuis que j'ai six ans, je connais quasiment tout le monde au camping. C'est quoi ces peintures sur ton visage?

- Ce sont des peintures Kakubi, elles expriment la noblesse. Ne pose pas trop de question les concernant.

- Je comprend, réfléchit la jeune femme. Je rêve ? SASUKE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MA SOEUR ! Arrrrrrrrrrgh !

Elle retira sa robe dévoilant un short et une brassière noire puis s'elança furieusement vers l'étendue d'eau mais Kankuro la rattrapa :

- Laises la s'amuser, elle ne fera rien, la calma t-il. Mais si tu tiens à aller dans l'eau attends moi. Il retira son tee-shirt, mis de la crème solaire et accompagna Mélissa qui se fit agréssée par Tenten :

- Je sors avec Neji ! Annonça fiérement la fille aux macarons.

- Très bien, il est trop coincé pour moi de toute façon, répondit Mél. Bon à plus tard nous on vas dire bonjour aux poissons.

Lyu profitait de le sieste de Kiba pour enterrer celui-ci dans le sable, aidée par Akamaru, ils firent une jolie montagne de sable qui empécherait le jeune homme de sortir de là de sitôt. Elle partit ensuite rejoindre les autres dans l'eau où elle se percha sur le dos de Mélissa qui ne l'en empêcha pas, trop occupée à enlever les peintures du visage de Kankuro.

- Où est Kiba ? Interrogea Laura, abandonnant Sasuke à Ino et Sakura.

- Akamaru et moi on l'a enterré, annonça fierement Lyu. O.o' c'est moi qui halucine ou il y a un requin ?

- UN REQUIN ? On va tous crever ! hurla Mel en se faisant tomber Lyu tellement elle gesticulait.

- Rasengan ! Annonça joyeusement Naruto en tuant le requin. A table tout le monde !

- Mon héro ! S'exclama Hinata.

- Chouette ! Il parrait que c'est bon du requin, réflechit Chouji alors que Ino tentait de le faire tomber.

- C'était quoi ce truc ? demanda Laura.

- Le rasengan est une techique ninja, annonça fierement Naruto. Alons faire griller le requin ! Sasuke viens allumer le feu !

Mel bondit sur le dos de kankuro :

- Si il y a d'autre requin au moins tu te fais bouffer avant moi !

- Sympa, marmona le ninja. de toute façon mon rôle est de te protéger jeune demoiselle, plaisenta t-il.

Ils rentrèrent au camping où les filles firent la bise à plus d'une dizaine de personnes (bientot les persos du film arriverons en guest star ). Dans leur tante huit places Kankuro et ses trois colocataires féminines se préparèrent à aller se doucher lorsque Shikamaru entra :

- Kankuro t'as pas une...Euh un petit bouchon ? Se rattrapa le nara en fixant Laura.

- Ma soeur ? interrogea Kankuro en fouillant dans son sac.

- Non la bonne soeur de service, râla Shikamaru.

- Tiens, déclara le frère de Temari.

- Merci !

- de rien.

Les filles sourirent doucement sans faire de commentaires alors que Mélissa s'approcha de Kankuro et le prit dans ses bras par derrière :

- T'avais tout prévu ? Demanda t-elle.

- Bien sûr, je savais que tu ne pourrais pas resister à mon corp sublime ! S'exclama Kankuro en faisant rire les trois filles.

Pendant que Luy partait prendre une douche aux sanitaires et que Laura l'imita Mel et Kankuro se retrouvèrent seul pour déballer les affarires et les ranger dans la super tente avec parroie double moustiquaire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Apéro !

Qui dit camping annonce forcément apéro ! Lyu et Mel venant depuis leur plus jeune âge furent conviée par le groupe des anciens (ouais bon, les persos du film camping quoi). Ce fut Patrick qui vint les chercher avec son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

- Un p'tit apéro ? Demanda t-il.

- On dirait oui volontier mais à chaque fois tu nous casse en disant "pas avant la majorité", râla mélissa.

- Mouais ! sourit l'homme. Elle est pas là Lyu ?

- Douche. On a rendez vous chez Jacky ?

- Ba évidement et l'autre ! t'as déjà vu qu'on prenait l'apéro ailleur ? tiens qui est donc cette jeune fille dans la chambre ?

- Cette jeune fille est un garçon Patrick, informa Mélissa, je veux bien que tu ne vois que sa silhouette mais qu...

- UN MALE ! DANS TA TENTE ? hurla le campeur.

- Pourquoi il cri comme ça ? Interrogea Kankuro. Bien sûr que j'suis un mec.

- Hey Paulo ! Mélissa elle a un copain ! dans la même tente en plus !

- Nan pas vrai ! Hey Jacky ! La gamine à un copain dans sa tente !

- Nan pas vrai ! Hey...(oui ça se passe comme ça en camping)

Après ce fameux bouche à oreille peu discret Lyu et Laura revinrent toutes belles toutes propres en saluant amicalement Patrick.

- Alors c'est l'amour fou ? Taquina Laura en regarda sa soeur qui tentait de s'assomer en se claquant le tête contre la paroie de la tente (aucune chance quoi ).

- saaaaaaaaaaaaluuuuuuuuuuuut ! s'exclama joyeusement une voix. Mélissa cessa de se claquer la tête et ragarda le nouvel arrivant. Il avait les cheveux très court et noirs, plutôt grand il devait avoir 15 ans.

- Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuubennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! s'écria t-elle en allant le prendre dans ses bras.

- Woua t'es contente de me voir, constata le jeune homme.

- Tuuuu m'aaaaaaaa mannquééééééééé ! Se plaignit Mélissa sous les regards plus que surpris de Lyu et Laura. Mélissa avait tendance à étre surprnante. Et puis c'était qui ce type !

Kankuro sortit la tête de sa "chambre" pour voir sa future conquête se serrer comme une idiote contre un type qui avait l'air tout content d'être là. Il alla se mettre au niveau de Lyu et Laura.

- Présentations ? Suggèra Kankuro.

- Wééééé ! crai joyeusement Meli. Lui c'est Ruben ! Un copain du net ! Et eux ben Lyu, Laura et Kankuroooooooooooooooooooooo ! Sur ce c'est sur Kakuro qu'elle se jeta. Voilaaaaaaaa tout le monde est lààààààà !

- C'est pour lui le lit supplémentaire ? Demanda Laura en fixant Ruben.

- Ouais ! S'exclama Mélissa toute joyeuse. Bon moi je vais prendre ma douche ! Kanku-kun tu viennnnnnns ?

Kankuro la suivit tranquillement en soupirant un truc comme quoi cette fille était tarrée.

Après l'épéro et le repas tout le monde repartit sur la plage pour faire des baignades nocturnes. Ruben flasha sur la charmante Hinata qui semblait toute timide ce qui la rendait toute mignone. Lyu poussa discrétement Kiba dans l'eau avant de se sauver et d'aller se poser sur le Dos de Melissa qui cria au terrorisme en courrant comme une folle. Temari fit la garce elle aussi puisqu'elle poussa Shikamaru dans un trou assez profond que Gaara venait de faire.

- Espèc de CHIEUSE ! Cria Shikamaru.

Mel regardait encore Sasuke qui s'approchait un peu trop de sa petite soeur à son gout. elle enleva sa tong et la jeta dans la tête de l'Uchiwa qui râla queque chose d'imcompréhensible.

- On fait un jeuuuuuuuuuu ? Demanda Ruben. Filles contre garçons ?

- Ouais ! Qui est le plus fort ! Divagua Lucie. Je sens que ça va être passionnant !

Du côté filles :

- Je me charge de Shikamaru, annonça Temari. Laura Sasuke, Lucie...Kiba puisque tu aime le martiriser. Mélissa tu prends Kankuro ! Non n'ait pas ce sourir de pervers ! Hinata le nouveau.

- Il s'appel Ruben ! Râla Mélissa.

- Ouais ouais, grogna Temari. Ino Choji, Sakura Lee et Tenten Neji ! héhéhé on va gagner !

- Wéééééééééééééééééé ! Cria Lucie.

- C'est sûr ! renchérit Laura.

Du côté des garçons :

- Je ne joue pas à votre truc débile ! Rala Gaara.

- En plus il gagne d'office puisqu'il a du sable à volonté ici, accorda Kankuro.

- Je penses que selon les niveaux de puissances...Commença Shikamaru.

- Nan on profite de la situation pour draguer ! Annonça Kiba en prennant la pose Nice Guy.

- Ouais ! Déclarèrent les garçons.

- Shika tu va sur Tema, annonça Kankuro. Je prend Mel ds tout les sens du terme ! niark niark niark !

- Obsédé, râla ruben. Tiens il est où insect-man ?

- Shino ne voulais pas venir, il est resté au camping, déclara Kiba. Je me charge de Lulu.

- Moi de Sakura-san ! S'exclama Lee alors que ses yeux prenaient la forme de coeurs.

- Moi je vais voir Gaara, annonça Naruto en s'en allant.

- Ruben tu te charge de Hinata, annonça Shikamaru. Sasuke de la gamine, Choji de Ino (bonne chance pour tes oreilles) et Neji de ta meuf.

- On y va ! S'exclama Lee joyeusement.

Le jeu débuta plutôt violement puisque Temari jeta son amoureux face contre terre en l'immobilisant :

- J'ai gagné ! Lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille.

Lee se laissa envoyer valser par Sakura qui fit une grimace pensant qu'elle vait gagnée grâce à sa grande force. Sasuke esquivait les attaques de Laura en baillant. Ruben fit une moue à l'idée de faire tomber Hinata qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce à cause de sa grande timidité. Akamaru se rebella contre son maître afin de permettre à Lyu de gagner :

- Sale traître ! Cria Kiba.

- Niark niark niark ! Se moqua Lyu.

Mélissa et Kankuro avaient vite fini le cul à la flotte à force de se pousser . De ce fait ils étaient dans une position "délicate" Mel étant à califorchon sur le frère de Temari.

Neji et Tenten se chatouillaient gentiment ne se prenant pas la tête avec des jeux idiots. Ino tentait de faire tomber Choji qui ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre.

Au final plus personne ne jouait vraiment, les couples étaient partis dans leurs tentes respectives et la plupart des autres discutaient tranquillement.

Ruben tentait tant bien que mal de faire parler Hinata en lui parlant de sa vie.

- Comment as tu rencontré Mélissa ? Interrogea Hinata.

- Sur internet ! Sourit le jeune homme.elle est sympa.

- On parle de moi ! S'écria Mélissa qui était partit se baigner en sous-vetement accompagnée de Kankuro, Lyu et Kiba.

- Elle est forte pour entendre les compliment, sourit Ruben sous le rire timide de Hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : La rando

Tout allait bien dans la petite communauté du camping, journées à la plage, apéro entre amis. Bref le quotidient du capeur. Tout irai pour le mieu si un certain Gai n'était pas venu mettre son petit grin de sel dans l'histoire en voulant emmener tout le monde pour une randonnée. Lee fut le premier à suivre bien sûr mais les autres furent plus difficiles à reveiller en particulier Shikamaru à qui ont du jeter un sceau d'eau. Ruben avait tenter d'aller se cacher mais il fut retrouvé par Mélissa :

- Si MOI je dois subir cette rando Tu la subira également ! Avait-elle dit sur un ton proche du pure sadisme.

En moins d'une heures ils mirent en route, Lyu avait bien tentée de se sauver mais Kiba, pour se vanger de tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait l'avait maintenue par le col. Mélissa titubait légérement à cause de son reveil difficil et elle se tenait à Genma qui avait accepté de les accompager. Alors qu'ils avaient déjà parcourut trois kilomètres Gai fixa une colline qui devait être à deux kilomètres.

- Allons-y ! Montons jusqu'au sommet les enfants !

- Il veut nous tuer ? demanda Ruben à Meli qui commençait à emmerger. Elle aquiesa en baillant bruyament. Laura sommnolait à moitié lorqu'elle sentit son estomac crier famine :

- J'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii faimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm !

- SILENCE ! réclama Gaara déjà enervé de devoir marcher.

- On parle pas aux filles comme ça ! Rétorquèrent Lee et Ruben.

- Vos gueules ! Rattaqua Gaara.

- Reste poli ! L'engueula Temari.

- Tu veux bouffer du sable ! Menaça Gaara avant de recevoir un exemplaire du kama-soutra en pleine tête. Tout le monde se tourna vers Mélissa mais elle était en train de lire son propre exemplaire. Les regards se tournèrent vers Lyu qui souriait betement. Gaara se dirigea dangereusement vers la jeune femme qui souriait pas du tout effrayée.

- Tu vas le payer ! Grogna Gaara.

- Méliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Appela Lulu, sa meilleure amie arriva au galop et appuia entre les côtes de Gaara avec l'index et le majeur. Le shinobi s'éfondra tel une plume et son agresseuse pris une pose ridiccule en faisant le "V" de la victoire :

- Les doigts de la justice on frappés ! Hahahahahaha ! Elle se tourna vers Lucie : Tu n'a rien ô mon amour, my love, mi amor ?

- Mon my darling grâce à toi je n'ai rien ! Répondit Lucie les yeux pétillant.

- Je te protégerai jusqu'à la mort ! s'exclama Mélissa. Les deux filles se prirent les mains en plein dans leur délire :

- YES ! S'exclamèrent elles en choeur.

- Complétement barges, soupira Laura. Ruben et Lee aquièserent avec entendement alors que Kankuro et Kiba sombrèrent dans une déprime profonde.

Quelques deux kilomètres plus loins nos chers campeurs/randonneurs se retrouvaient aux pieds de la colline que Gai commençait déjà à escalader. Lee et Ruben discutaient tranquillement de leur goûts communs et Hinata était accrochée au bras de Ruben qui souriait tout fierement. Loin derrière eux se tenait le reste de la marche, Genma était partit en ayant plus qu'assez de marcher pour rien et les trois filles se lancèrentun regard du genre "trouvons une solution avant de mourir" lorque Sasuke decida de courtiser Laura sans pour autant se faire massacrer pas la grande soeur de celle-ci :

- Laura tu veux que je te portes ? Proposa t-il, Laura bondit sur son dos avec joie tandis que Meli envoya un regard à Sasuke, ce genre de regard qui voulait dire "un geste de trop et t'es mort"

- Je te propose la même chose, déclara Kiba en regardant Lyu qui accepta le sourire aux lèvres. Kankuro regarda Melissaen souriant :

- Hors de question que je grimpe, lui dit-elle.

- Je sais, j'ai une bien meilleure solution, déclara t-il en la poussant dans les buissons où il l'accompagna. Idée simple mais pratique puisqu'ils pourraient repartir au camping pour jouer tranquillement aux jeux de société pour s'amuser tout en se reposant.

- Tu es plus intelligent qu'il n'y parrait, complimenta la jeune femme. Il sourit en commençant à ramper pour echaper à Gai au cas où celui-ci capterai leur absence.

De retour au camping Melissa et Kankuro avaient été félicité par Genma :

- Vous avez sauvez vos vies ! S'exclama t-il. On allait partir à la plage avec les autres vous vous joignez à nous ?

Les deux jeunes aquiesèrent et partirent se préparer à se détendre.

Du côté de la randonnée :

Laura se retourna un peu brutalement ce qui fit basculer Sasuke qui grogna quelue chose.

- Elle est où ma soeur ? Demanda la plus jeune du groupe.

Lucie se tourna à son tour pour constater l'absence de sa meilleure amie, Ruben les rejoignit en courrant comme un fou furieux :

- Ne me dites pas qu'elle a fait un malaise à cause de la chaleur ! 'FAUT LA RETROUVERRRRRRR !

Il fut assomer par Temari qui lui avait foutu un coup d'événtail. Elle regarda les environs pour constater que Kankuro lui aussi avait disparut.

- Ouais mais ton frère on s'en fou ! rala Ruben en se relevant.

- Parceque ta copine est plus importante que mon frère ? Cria Gaara.

- Ouais ! Répondirent Laura, Lucie et Ruben à l'unisson.

les deux groupes se lancèrent des regard noirs lorque Neji attira l'attention en déclarant que Melissa, étant un peu spéciale, était certainement en train de violer Kankuro dans un buisson.

- Quoi que...peut-on parler de viol si Kankuro est consentant ? Ajouta Lee.

Les deux co-équipiers sourièrent à pleines dents quand Ruben les mit KO grâce à un super enchainement.

- Hinata, dit il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, utilise ton byakugan pour voir où ils sont.

- Ils sont au camping, déclara Lucie avant que la Hyuuga n'utilise son jutsu.

- Comment le sais tu ? Demanda Kiba impressionné.

- Grâce à ma mega super hypra phénoménale techinique spéciale ! Elle sortit un petit objet rectangulaire de sa poche. Téléphone no jutsu ! S'exclama joyeusement Lucie tandis que Ruben tombait à la renverse tant elle était riddicule. En même temps...pourquoi n'avait-il pas penser à appeler sur le portable de Melissa lui aussi ?

- Où donc as-tu appris une telle technique ? Demanda Naruto impatient d'apprendre un nouveau jutsu.

- Chez Orange ! Répondit Lucie avec un grand sourire. Attention, 100 sms gratuits et appels illimité de 21H00 à minuit vers orange !

- Wouahhhh ! Où est le maitre Orange ? Demanda Naruto avant de se faire assomer par Ruben. Ils étaient decidément pas futés les shinobis.

Melissa, Tsunade, Jiraya et Kankuro jouaient paisiblement au poker à l'ombre du parasol. Tsunade en était à parier son maillot de bain ce qui avait decidé Jiraiya à jouer convenablement. Kankuro semblait interressé mais une tongue le percuta en pleine tête.

- Concentres toi ! Rala Melissa. Sous l'oeil amusé des deux sanins.

- Mais j'ai rien fait, se plaignit le ninja de sauna.

- Ta gueule et concentre toi ! Ordonna Melissa.

Au final l'équipe des sanins gagna, Mel et kankuro y avaient laissé une bouteille de sake et une paire de boucles d'oreille qui n'appartenaient même pas à la jeune femme.

Les randonneurs revinrent complétement exténués, même Lee n'avait plus la force de dire quoi que ce soit, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger les autres. Lyu partit directement aux sanitaires pour prendre une bonne douche quand elle entendit crier à l'aide dans une cabine de toilette :

- C'est quiiiiiiiiiii ? Demenda t-elle d'un air moqueur.

- C'est Sakura...il y a un petit problème...

- Y'a plus de papier ! paria Lucie. Heureusement pour toi qu'il y a la planque à PQ !

- Lucie mon amourrrrrr ! Appela Mélissa, je peuxxxx prendre ma douche avec twaaaaaaaa ? (powaaa of connerie )

- Mi amorrrrr ! nous avions convenu que nous ne ferions pas de tells choses avant nos epousailles ! Répondit Luicie prise dans le délire.

- Prendrons nous un bain de minuit à 22 heures ce soir ? Reprit Mélissa.

- Oh ! Je n'urais pas mieu dit !

Les deux amies s'en allèrent afin d'aller taquiner Kiba etr Kankuro, laissant là la pauvre Sakura. (c'est pas de leur fauuuuuteselles sont barges)


End file.
